His trouble, her trouble
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: the summary is inside. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The replacements

His trouble, her trouble.

Todd x Riley

Summary

Todd finds out Riley isn't his real sister and starts to look different to her.

But she is still with Johnny.

Todd gets jealous and replaces Johnny by some copy that break up with Riley.

Riley gets heartbroken and Todd feels very guilty.

Especially when she finds out Todd was the one to replace Johnny. Will it ever turn normal again?

Todd 15 years old

Riley 16 ½ years old


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

She isn't my sister at all?!

''Todd, Todd'' Riley shouted over the way home, she practically ran to her brother, she seemed very happy, excited even.

''What's up'' Todd said when she catches up with him.

''Of, wait, I know, you are planning to have a fancy dinner with you and your invisible unicorn and want to drag me in. Because I am not coming'' he said.

''Not funny Todd, but you are wrong, my boyfriend Johnny is coming over tonight'' Todd sighed, it was always Johnny this, Johnny that.

''And he will watch a movie with me, in my house, tonight'' she said.

''And that has something to do with me because..?'' he raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah, you have got to distract mom, and dad too, but especially mom'' she said.

''And what does that for me?'' Todd said, wanting to know what he'd get in return.

''Beats me, you can say'' she said and putted her hands on her hips.

''Let's see, you will be my personal assistant for two weeks'' he said.

''One week'' she tried.

''Two, if you want me to the job'' he said, winning the argumentation.

''Deal'' she said, how worse could it possibly be.

That afternoon, when they got home…

''Mom, dad, prince, we are home'' There was no answer, Todd and Riley looked to each other worried and carefully walked into the living room. K and Dick where sitting on the sofa and watched to an envelope on the table.

''Mom, what is it? A bill, OMG, it can't explode, can it'' Riley screamed.

''No honey, it is from you know'' K said, slightly sad that it arrived this soon.

''What, no, it can't be. Not now'' Riley ran upstairs, crying.

''What is going on, what is it'' Todd asked who had no idea what was going on.

''Todd, honey, this letter is from the adoption centre'' K said, handing him the envelope.

''I still don't get it'' Todd said, who had the idea what was going on, but couldn't believe it.

''It means you are adopted'' K said.

''Well, logic, we got you from the Fleemco companies'' Todd shrugged.

''No, it means, Todd, you aren't blood related to Riley'' K said.

''But, how come, we are so alike on the out and in-side, I mean, how can she not be my sister, you are lying''

''I am afraid not so'' K said.

''I see, can I just go and see her, just to be sure she is taking it well''.

''I am not sure it is a good idea'' K said, Todd was exploding and his emotions were taking control of him, you could tell.

''K, maybe he should, it s a good idea, just like my stunts'' Dick said wanting to show off his latest stunts, something with rockets, some presidential house and hopefully no crashes.

Todd went upstairs and knocked on the door, not wanting to think what would happen now…

Authors note

I know it is short, but it is a start.

Reviews would be nice.

See you next time

Signed

Daregirl


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Todd went upstairs and knocked on the door, not wanting to think what would happen now…_

''Go away, leave me alone'' she yelled, Todd could she was crying.

''We need to talk'' he said.

''I don't want to'' she screamed.

Then a brilliant idea slipped in Todd's mind. ''If you want me to distract mom and dad tonight, I first want to talk to you, or else no deal and no Johnny'' Todd said.

He heard her sigh and then a sound from the door, she finally had unlocked it.

''If you really need to, I suppose you can come in'' she said sadly. He walked into the room finding his sister on her bed with her stuffed unicorn. Todd had given to her when she gave her ninth birthday, it was her favourite ever since. And one of the causes for her unicorn obsessions.

He sat down on the bed, the bed was very special to him, sometimes when Riley wasn't around and he missed her or was ill or just tired, he slept in it. It was like a home, too comfortable. It was warm and it even smelled good.

He put an arm around her shoulder. ''Are you feeling a little better now I know? He asked her.

She looked up and stared in his green eyes, and he stared back, it was just what she needed. It was family love, it was comfortable but somehow it was just too good.

She looked away, finding the patron from her sheets very interesting,

''I don't know, I am confused'' she said.

''I wish our real mom and dad were here, I mean yours, just to help us out'' he said. They loved K and Dick but they never had the chance to know them and now they needed answers from them. A lot of answers.

''Everything has changed now'' she said.

''No, we still have K and Dick, we still have each other and you are still you and I am still me, that is something that will never change'' he said.

She just nodded and then leaned against his chest, needing the warmth, needed to be felt.

He was taller then her, and now she noticed he had the body of a real man. Todd had noticed a long time ago that his sister had turned in to a beautiful butterfly he didn't want to leave, but wanted to stay. Not to be chased but home.

''How long?'' he asked stroking her red hair, sniffing it a little bit.

''What do you mean?'' she asked, closing her eyes, enjoying his touch.

''How long have known?'' he asked, closing his eyes too.

''For two years'' she answered and she felt like crying all again.

''Tonight, I will still need to distract them right?'' he asked, not wanting to hear yes, they needed to be together but she too needed to be distracted.

She only nodded and he embraced her, just for the comfort. They sat like that for a long while and eventually felt asleep.

Three hours later…

Riley was the first to wake up, she felt better now, until she saw the clock.

''O my god'' she yelled, waking Todd either.

''What is going on'' he asked, 'darn, I was having a good nap' he thought.

''Johnny, he will be here around a half hour. O and I still need a shower and get dressed and get the living room ready, not even to mention the snacks and I still need to do my make up''

She panicked and grabbing everything she could find, forgetting about Todd.

''Stop'' she stood still as he shouted that. ''You can shower in five minutes, then were something simple, Johnny doesn't care, you are at home. I will distract Dick and K fast so you will have time to decorate downstairs and do me one favour'' he said.

''What favour'' she asked, appreciating he was thinking clear.

''Lay off the freaking make up, it doesn't suit you'' with those words he left. As he walked downstairs he felt a little strange, some feeling he couldn't really place.

'It must be the fact she isn't my sister anymore' Suddenly Riley rushed by, tripping about a towel she dropped accidentally, and crashing into him.

When they had landed she landed on top.

''Wow, where is the fuss about'' he teased.

''Sorry I am so excited, the love of my life, here, just the two of us'' She looked into his eyes, and put her hair behind her left ear. Todd couldn't help it but thinking it was adorable and extremely sexy.

'When did I started to think she is sexy, where did that come from' Todd had the insane urge to roll over, to be on top of her, touch her hair and face, make her giggle and maybe a small kiss. But he knew how to resist it. Al though he wanted to call her his Ri, a pet name for Riley.

''Well, I need to go'' and she got up doing her thing. He slowly got up and then it hit his thoughts.

He was in love with Riley; He was in love with his ex sister.

Author's note

I like this chapter, don't know why though.

Well, if you liked it too or not then click on the box below this story and send a review. I will update this soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It was twenty minutes past eight. Johnny would come in ten little minutes. But Todd rather wished he wouldn't come, so he could be with his Ri.

''Todd, Johnny is coming soon, very soon and mom and dad are still here'' Riley was freaking out. But he didn't hear it; he only watched her lips move.

''Todd, are you even listening?'' she said. This time he hears her.

''Relax Ri, I have promised you and Todd daring does always as he says'' he told her.

''Did you just call me Ri?'' she raised an eyebrow while asking this.

'Uh oh' '' Well I need to go, we are going to the movies and we will be back around eleven o clock'' Todd told her.

''O, you are the best'' she hugged him and he smelled her perfume. 'Not bad at all' he thought while checking her looks. She wore pink tank top and light blue jeans, but she hadn't done his asked favour and wore a little make up.

Sure, it makes her look good but not as good as her natural looks.

'Not that is matters to Johnny, he was too stupid too notice anyway, Todd wondered how he had managed to date her.

'' I have got to go'' Todd let go of her, so did she. He grabbed his jacket and went outside where K and Dick were waiting. Then they stepped into CARTER.

As soon as they where about to leave K said ''Todd, something wrong, you are very pale''.

''I feel a little ill'' he lied, of course it was all part of yet another plan from Todd Daring.

''Well maybe we should stay home and take care of you, we can go another time''

''Mom, Dad, Car, you have got to go, you deserve it, I will always have Riley to take care of me, she is responsible enough'' he said dramatic.

''Well okay then'' K said finding strange, but went anyway and Todd handed K the three movie tickets and walked back to the house, there he waved and watched them leave.

Then he got in and it was dark, only some candles where lighted and Riley had lighted some incense making the room smell like lavender.

Todd was glad it was dark, he actually had some headache and the dimmed light made him feel better. On the table lied two movies: The majestic horse and a scary one called the grudge. Todd had heard of it, he didn't found it something for Riley.

Also there are a lot of snacks, something that Todd found tempting, and Riley came back carrying a flacon.

''Todd? What are you doing here, and why are you so pale'' she dropped the flacon and felt his forehead. He felt like blushing.

''You are warm, you must have some fever, sit down before you faint'' He did as she said and she lied the flacon over his body.

''I feel ill'' he said with a sad voice.

''I will call Johnny off, we can have a date another time'' she said.

''No, you have been waiting really long for this, Riley. I will just take an aspirin and some water'' he said.

''But… Todd'' she said.

''Don't 'but… Todd 'me, you are going to have a date and I will be on my room'' he said, sacrificing himself to Riley. If he really loved her he would have her let this date.

''Well, I guess it can't harm, but I am going to check your health a few times, just to be sure'' she said, being the responsible Riley we all know and love.

''That is fine by me, if you don't mind, I am going to get me an aspirin and some water'' he said, leaving of to the kitchen, slightly regretting his decision, but knowing it is for the best.

She wanted to say something but then the bell rang. 'I will deal with it later on' she thought.

''I am coming'' and she walked to the door, there she saw a certain blonde jock, with loads of roses.

''Johnny, hi, are those for me'' she said, giggling.

''Yes, they are just as beautiful as you'' Johnny said.

''Oh Johnny, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard, come in'' she let him in, taking the roses from him.

But Todd, who was still in the kitchen, was about to gag. 'What a slime ball, besides they are not just as beautiful, how dares he, she is the most beautiful thing in the world' he thought. He was boiling with anger.

Riley brought the roses to the kitchen to put them in the vase.

''Todd, are you feeling better, you have colour on your face now'' Riley said as she grabbed the nearest face. Todd was about to answer that when Johnny called from the living room.

''Riley, is it okay to watch baseball tonight'' he shouted. Todd found it rude, was he blind, couldn't he see how much effort it had took tom create a beautiful date like this. 'She deserves so much better' he thought.

''Of course'' she said back, but Todd knew better.

But what could he do, Johnny was her dream…

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Soon chapter 5 will come.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Todd's plan…

**Omg, it has been so long since I updated this story, although I really want to finish this. With all the time it took, here is chapter five of his trouble, her trouble.**

_But what could he do, Johnny was her dream…_

Todd was upstairs, pacing around. He needed to list the facts:

Fact 1: he liked, no loves Riley, fact 2: She is with Johnny, fact 3: He really thinks Johnny didn't deserve Riley. So the conclusion: He must get rid of Johnny, so that Riley will date him.

The only question is how?

So Todd did the only thing he could do, his gears in the head started working and he began to make a scheme. Because Fleemco could replace people, so they could replace Johnny with a copy of him. But what if the copy wouldn't be kind, like Riley wanted too. She'd be outraged and sent him away. But because she loved him so long, she will be heart- broken. And then Todd would be the shoulder to cry one, and within a week she would realise she can date him, so she will.

**With Riley**

Something felt strange. Not that she wasn't watching her favourite movie with Johnny whom had insisted on watching some basketball game. Or that she may be kissed now that nobody's around.

No it was something else. Maybe it was all the fuss. How weird it was that Todd wasn't her brother, although they still looked alike and shared the Fleemco cell secrets.

**With Todd**

He was about to do it. He was about to call. But before he did such thing, he should be prepared. He must look exactly like Johnny, they must be replaced in the morning so Riley wouldn't get suspious and he must be really rude. More- over he mustn't fall in love with Riley, like David had.

Then it was time for action. Todd grabbed his phone and called Fleemco.

''Well hello Todd, must I replace a teacher again, what are you failing this time?'' the man behind the Fleemco industries said.

''No, you see, I felt in love with Riley, but she is with Johnny. I want to replace Johnny with a exact copy. He must arrive in the morning but must be really rude to Riley and not be able to fall in love with Riley. Can you do such thing?'' Todd asked.

''You mean like a clone. I see what I can do. But isn't it illegal to fall in love with your sister, let alone replacing her boyfriend''

''her no'' Todd said and smiled.

Fleemco sighed and said ''I see what I can do. Goodbye Todd'' Then he hung up. Todd grinned. A plan was on it's way and the fair lady would be his.

**A clone, that will be night work for Fleemco. Finally some action on it's way.**

**Kind regards,**

**Daregirl**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Attack from Johnny.

_Fleemco sighed and said ''I see what I can do. Goodbye Todd'' Then he hung up. Todd grinned. A plan was on it's way and the fair lady would be his._

It was the following day, actually a nice day. Sun was shining, birds were singing and you could hear the maniacal laugh of a ginger haired boy. Wait, what?

Yes, a maniacal laugh. Fleemco had called back to Todd Daring and the evil clone from Johnny was on the way to Riley. And boy, from what Mr. Fleemco had told him he sure was evil. Therefore Fleemco asked:

''Are you sure about this, it seems rather cruel to do this to Riley''

''Yes , I am sure. Just go with the flow and don't tell my Ri about this'' he said. He sounded much like Gollum from Lord of the rings. And my Ri sounded much like my precious. It was actually scaring Mr. Fleemco.

Mr. Fleemco wanted to tell this to Todd but decided not too. First of all, he was tired. Do you know how hard it is to get an evil clone of a nice boy? And second: Todd was currently scaring the crap out of him. So MR. Fleemco told him goodbye ( and secretly good luck to Riley) and hung up.

Just on time because Jacobo walked in. They walked to school and Todd himself couldn't wait for the chaos Johnny would bring in that day.

**With Riley**…

Riley was walking to school with Tezumi. When they got there, a banana pudding was thrown in Riley' s face. What a cruel thing to start the day with. She glazed around, expecting to see Buzz with another pudding. But all she saw was Sheldon whom tripped over a flower (the poor flower) and Johnny. Johnny was grinning.

''Tezumi, do you have any idea who could have thrown that?'' she asked.

''No, I expect Buzz or Sierra to do such thing, but none of them are around. Unless that flower, the evil flower, must have thrown it. He attacked Sheldon too. Take this villain, you're on my list'' Tezumi started to attack the flower.

Riley just shrugged. This was kind of normal. Then Abby walked by.

''Is Tezumi attacking a flower? And girl, that banana colour doesn't suit you.'' She told Riley. Riley went to the toilet to wash her face.

But that wasn't the only random thing that happened today. Although Tezumi had beaten the flower and what she believed, the army of the evil flower too, strange things kept happening to Riley.

Her helmet was filled with slime so she had a wet and green head during softball practice. And for some reason Johnny had ignored her and walked away when she told him she enjoyed last night.

While she thought about in a safe spot (the janitors closet) she found Johnny was acting strange the entire day. He had been the one around when this stuff happened. Maybe he didn't feel to well.

When she thought it was safe, she walked out of the closet and found the most disgusting thing ever. Johnny was kissing Sheldon. And no, not Shelly, you heard it right, SHELDON.

''What are you doing?'' she screamed aloud. From all the strange things that could have happen this was the strangest. And then it happened.

''Riley, we're over. Sheldon is more beautiful then you. I will not regret this'' Johnny said rudely. She had not words for it, only little tears. Johnny started to kiss Shelton again. Riley ran away.

'How. How could this have happen, he told he' d love me forever' she came home, at last. K was cleaning, well more like breaking. Riley went to her room.

**With Todd (his POV)**

Talks went fast at this school, thank the queen of gossip: Sierra. I heard what Johnny did. I grinned all day. Tonight the house would be mine and so would Riley.

But that evening something unexpected happen. It' s not even realistic what happened. He was a trick of Dr. Scorpius, I was certain about that. But you'll find out soon enough!

**Phew, I finally updated. And ended with a cliffhanger. Can you quess what may happen?**

**And maybe do me a favour, send in what **_**you**_** would like to see in this story. I am very curious to know what you expect.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I shall try to update as soon as possible.**

**Kind regards.**


End file.
